Wings of Fury/Strategies
Category:Strategies Tips It is much more difficult to do this BCNM on Darksday. The reason for this is that Colo-colo and the Furies cast Drain, which is a dark spell, so on Darksday this will hurt alot more. Also on Darksday, abilities and spells of the light element are weaker, such as Cure and Charm. So while it is possible to do this on Darksday, you will encounter more difficulties than if you went on another day of the week. To go along with the above warning, you may find it easier to defeat the bats on Lightday. Cures and Charms are more potent, and Drain is weaker. Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! Beastmaster + Beastmaster + White Mage A popular choice, and for good reason. Sub jobs are up to the players, although having at least one Beastmaster sub Warrior would be a good idea. Experienced Beastmasters can complete this strategy without a White Mage. Strategy: *One Beastmaster attempts to Charm one of the Furies, while the other attacks the second Furies. *Once the Furies are successfully Charmed, that Beastmaster uses Familiar, his two-hour ability. *The Beastmaster then sends the charmed Furies to attack Colo-colo. *Both Beastmasters now converge on the uncharmed Furies and beat it to death, while the White Mage heals. *Once the uncharmed Furies are dead, the party waits for Colo-colo to kill the charmed Furies. *The party then converges on and kills the now weakened Colo-colo. Strategy Pros: *Bats are weak to Light, so Charm is more effective against them than against other mobs. *Two Beastmasters means one is on hand to backup Charm if necessary. *Two Beastmasters allow you to attempt this BCNM twice in a row without much rest. *At level 20, Beastmasters get Bird Killer. Strategy Cons: *The fight can quickly get out of hand if Charm consecutively fails (see above warnings about Darksday) *This strategy relies heavily on the availability of the Beastmaster's two-hour ability, Familiar. Making this Strategy Better: *Any +Charisma gear you can obtain will increase your chances of successfully Charming the Furies. Alternative Strategy: *Both Beastmasters charm a set of Furies and set them to attack Colo-colo, recharm as necessary. *Once Colo-colo dies, the Furies with less HP is set to attack the one with more. *Finally, when there's one set of Furies left, all persons (even the White Mage, make sure he has a Hammer) converge on the remaining mob. If HP starts to fall too low, Beastmasters attempt to Charm while the party tries to heal. Strategy Pros: *Similar to the above, but does not rely on the use of Familiar and therefore can be repeated in succession more than twice. Strategy Cons: *Similar to the above. Making this Strategy Better: *Three Beastmasters as opposed to two may help in case a charm fails to stick. Dragoon + Dragoon + Dragoon I have tried this one, and it is very exciting, if very dangerous. My friends and I have done this BCNM over 12 times with this combo, and now rarely have anyone is KO'd. ~~Chrisjander For this all of the Dragoons sub Red Mage. Alternatively, dragoons can use WHM, BLM or BLU as their sub. When mixing subs, make sure to maximize buffing potential and use low cost/fast cast time spells to trigger Healing Breath. All Dragoons also must use their wyverns (this should be obvious to all you Dragoon players out there). Two-hour abilities are not necessary. Strategy: *All Dragoons must bring a Juice of some sort (I very highly recommend Melon Juice as the fight doesn't last long enough to warrant Yagudo Drink), and having a milk product of sorts will increase survivability (I recommend Pear au Lait) *Enter the fight, buff up (Protect and Barpoison), eat food, and rest. For food I recommend Jack-o'-Lanterns. You can drink your Pear au Lait now, if you brought any, as it will easily last the entire fight. *Each Dragoon casts Paralyze on a separate bat. *All Dragoons now engage the same Furies and use Jump. *Whenever any Dragoon gets to 1/3 HP or less, all of you cast Barstone or Barwater to trigger Healing Breath II (approx. 60hp Cure from wyvern at level 20). If timed correctly, all three wyverns will cast it on the same person, healing them back to full. Not bad for 6mp each, eh? *Once you start casting spells, you'll want to use your juice, as you'll be casting Barspells in very quick succession to keep yourself and your teammates alive. *Once the Furies are dead, all of you engage the other Furies. Once it was thought Colo-colo was the priority because of Poisonga. Later it was discovered that double Jetstream or Turbulence is much more dangerous, so the Furies are killed first. *By this time you should have Jump back by now, so Jump as the oportunity presents itself. *It should be easy at this point to kill the the second Furies, at which point Colo-colo should be a piece of cake. Strategy Pros: *Bats (like all Birds) are weak to piercing weapons. Three meleers with lances should do the trick nicely. *Dragoon/mage is very good at keeping himself alive, hovering around 1/3 hp. *Even if one member is KO'd, the fight is not lost. *Fights usually average 4-5 minutes. *'Side Note:' For reasons unknown, when you recieve the level cap, you are reduced to level 20 (hit points, magic points, and abilities), but your wyvern retains his abilities if not his hit points. This means that if you are a 40th Level Dragoon, your wyvern gains the ability Healing Breath III, and when you trigger this as a level 20th dragoon in this BCNM, he will cast Healing Breath III (for about 80hp instead of 60hp for HB II). I have been told by a GM that this is not an exploit. They may change how this works in the future, but I was assured that this was not a listed exploit, and using this to your advantage is OK. I was told they didn't want to discourage DRG/Mages from doing this BCNM (although you certainly don't need to take advantage of this to win). Stratecy Cons: *It is quite possible to get unlucky and have one person Jetstreamed at the wrong time (the begginning of the fight). If this happens when Colo-colo is still alive, the outcome may be bleak. *You will need to practise this strategy to avoid dying, as it requires coordination and good casting reflexes Making this Strategy Better: *Melon Juice and Pear au Lait are perfect for this fight. The juice is necessary, the milk is not. *Any armor or food that gives +HP is useful, as it raises the trigger for Healing Breath. *If you get a Platoon Lance while doing this BCNM, you should keep it, as its one of the best weapons you (as a Dragoon) can use at level 20. The other is a Fuscina. *Jack-o'-Lanterns are a good food because its relatively cheap and lasts for three hours (good for doing Wings of Fury multiple times). Alternatively you could use other +Accuracy or +Attack foods (Sushi or Rice Dumplings) or +HP foods (Turtle Soup or Pasta). *Having someone with high cooking offsets the costs of obtaining juice and foods. Beastmaster + Beastmaster + Summoner Not the best choice, but a nice combination. Strategy: * Summoner calls Carbuncle and Avatar engages Colo-colo. * Beastmasters attempt to Charm the Furies. * Once one of the Furies is successfully Charmed and attacking Colo-Colo, Release Carbuncle. * Beastmasters order Furies to attack Colo-colo; Summoner heals HP and rests MP * When Furies become uncharmed, re-charm them, and sic on Colo-colo, while Summoner heals. * Once Colo-colo is defeated, Charm one of the Furies to attack the other, while Beastmasters rest, Summoner heals if needed. * After one of the Furies are left, Beastmasters can engage it, or Summoner can use Astral Flow and an Avatar's Blood Pact. Strategy Pros: * Carbuncle gives Beastmasters time to charm the Furies. *Beastmasters can back-up heal, giving the Summoner more time if they need to rest. Strategy Cons: * You can be defeated if Charm fails very often. * This strategy relies on the Charm rate as well as Summoner's healing abilities after using an Avatar. Making this Strategy Better: *Any +Charisma gear you can obtain will increase your chances of successfully Charming the Furies. *If the Summoner is high enough level (or has a job at high enough level) to obtain Carbuncle Mitts, this will alleviate most MP problems. Beastmaster + Beastmaster This fight can be done with 2 Beastmasters, though at least one should sub White Mage. Strategy: * Beastmasters enter the BCNM, one will cast protectra and rest. * Each Beastmaster will use a Pamama au Lait and charm a set of Furies. * One of the Beastmasters uses Familiar (2-hour ability). Familiar is not required, but is extremely helpful. It keeps one set of Furies charmed the entire fight and makes them stronger in order to weaken the other set of Furies at the end of the fight. * Both Beastmasters sick their set of Furies on Colo-colo. * When Furies become uncharmed, re-charm them, and sic on Colo-colo. Only one Beastmaster will have this problem. The Beastmaster with Familiar on may need to use Reward to aid his Furies. * Once Colo-colo is defeated, Charm one of the Furies to attack the other, while Beastmasters rest. * Ideally the Familiar Furies will take a good amount of health from the regularly charmed Furies. Eventually the regularly charmed Furies will defeat the Familiar Furies. * When the charm wears off the Furies, both Beastmasters attack and defeat the final set of bats. Strategy Pros: * Splitting the treasure two ways instead of three. Strategy Cons: * You can be defeated if Charm fails very often. * This strategy relies on the Charm rate and often a 2 hour ability which limits the number of runs the Beastmasters can make in a given time. Making this Strategy Better: *Any +Charisma gear you can obtain will increase your chances of successfully Charming the Furies. * Pamama au Lait are very useful in regenerating lost HP from failed charms without drawing excess aggression from the bats. Beastmaster Solo Strategy This fight can also be solod by a BST/WHM of moderate ability. I have successfully defeated this solo 13 times. I have never defeated it in a party of 2 or 3 members (The reason I started to do it solo). --Daniel 09:03, 3 July 2006 (PDT) Preperation: *Any and all +CHR gear available for this level. You will make a minimum of 2-3 charms, so anything you can get your hands on. The first 5 times I did this I did not have a Monster Signa, so although it's not required, I do recommend it. *I recommend around 7 Hi-Potions. Take 10 to be safe. *Tavnazia Taco (Def Boost) or Tuna Sushi (Chr Boost) *1xPet Food Zeta *Optional: 1xYag drink *Optional: VIT+ Gear. Chances are you'll fail a charm or 2, so if you want, take some VIT Rings etc to help your tanking abilities. Strategy: *Enter the arena, use your Taco/Sushi and Yag Drink and buff up. *Charm a Fury (Either will do) :*Should Charm fail, Switch to VIT gear (If you have it) and Stand Still. Do not run around as this will cause the bats to cast dangerous spells (Drain) more frequently. Use Hi-Potions / Cure as required, and keep trying to charm. *Once charm has landed, use Familiar then set it onto Colo-Colo. *Wait for Fight recast, then set your bat on the other Fury. *Your bat will now be fighting both bats. Run as far away as possible, and start Curing/Poisona yourself. Save your Hi-Potions for when your tanking as Cure gets interrupted. *When your bat reaches 20% HP, run closer to him and use the Pet Food Zeta. *Continue Resting. *When your bat is KO'd, you need to charm the other Fury, and set it on Colo-Colo. It's the same as before-- if charm fails, stand still and use hi-potions as needed. *At this point, you can choose to help your pet, recharming if needed. Personally I take the chance to run out of range and rest some more. When my pet uncharms, I recharm it one last time, then help it attack Colo-Colo. *When either your pet or Colo-Colo is dead, finish the fight Curing when required. Strategy Pros: * No treasure splitting required * A lot of fun. Strategy Cons: * Not the cheapest option, as you need a few Hi-Potions. * The riskiest setup available. Beastmaster + Blue Mage + White Mage In this strategy the Blue Mage will take a small beating since he will have 2 mobs on him, but due to Auto-Regen and the White Mage, he will be fine. Also for this stratagy the Beastmaster and Blue Mage both had sub job Ninja. Strategy: * Enter the ring and buff up and use your food (food is listed below). * Once each player is full on HP and MP, the Blue Mage will cast Cocoon and attack the one of the two Furie's (I recasted Bludgeon on the Furie I attacked, and I was getting damages of 90-110). * While the Blue Mage is busy, the Beastmaster will try to charm the second Furie and set that on the Colo-colo. * If the Beastmaster fails to charm, kite the Furie untill he can land a successful Charm, and once he has done that set the Furie on the Colo-Colo and attack the same Furie that the Blue Mage is attacking. * When the first Furie is dead, the Blue Mage will then start to attack the Colo-colo with the Beastermaster and the charmed Furie, the Blue Mage should use the Yaguado drink and Hi-Ether at this point and Hi-Potion (Optional). * After the Colo-colo is dead, rest and gather up HP and MP (The charmed Furie might un-charm during the fight between the Colo-colo, if so re-charm it, the White Mage will cure any damage dealt). * Once you have gained enough MP the Blue Mage and the Beastmaster will attack the last Furie, and by this time you should have enough TP for a skillchain, if so try and do Fusion and the White Mage can Magic Burst with Banish, if you cannot do Fusion find another Skillchain you can do, I found the skillhcain helped alot to kill it. * Once the last bat is dead, go claim your drops. Food: * The Blue Mage used Sole Sushi for extra STR and DEX and the 15% Accuracy Bonus, also carry Yaguado drinks and Hi-Ether for MP(Hi-Potion's are also good but not essential, they just make it easier on the White Mage or incase there is a slip up). * The Beastmaster used Tuna Suhsi for extra CHR and also the 15% Accuracy Bonus, also carry Hi-Potion's as kiting will hurt, and so the White Mage can focus on the Blue Mage's health. * The White Mage used Apple Pie for the extra MP boost, also Yaguado drinks to replenish MP (Any MP boosting food can be used) Strategy Pros: * The Blue Mage can easily kill the bats. * The Beastmaster doesnt have to land the charm to win the fight, the charm just helps out alot Strategy Cons: * This strategy does rely on MP replenishing food. * One Beastmaster makes it less likely landing the charm, which can make it difficult for the White Mage, but it is still possible to win without it. Making this Strategy Better: * The Beastmaster having CHR+ Gear. Blue Mage + Blue Mage + Blue Mage A very easy way to win this BCNM by having two Blue Mages sub Warrior and one sub White Mage. Strategy: *Before entering the arena, make sure the following spells are set: Healing Breeze & Sheep Song (for Auto Regen and for healing/sleeping purposes), Cocoon, and Bludgeon. *Each BLU will be required to cast Sheep Song. It is important to set an order as to who goes first. Our order was /WHM and then followed up by primary voker, and finally secondary provoker. *After setting a sleeping order, enter the arena and buff up with Protectra and Cocoon. *Primary voker enters and has all the bats focus on them. *Begin Sheep Song order (Azure Lore optional) and have the BLU/WHM cast Healing Breeze as necessary. *Kill Furies first and then work on the Colo-Colo. Furies will be the hardest part of the battle, so it is important to make sure people are able to heal themselves or others using Healing Breeze. *Because there aren't many spells that are available or of use at this level, Bludgeon will most likely be your source of damage. *Finish the BCNM and claim your reward! Food: *Yagudo Drinks *Meat Mithkabob (primary voker) *Sheep Jerky *Meat Jerky Strategy Pros: *BST nor DRG is necessary, and three BLU are able to rip through the Bats without too much worry. *Although two BLU have subbed WAR, it is still possible for them to use Healing Breeze as necessary. *In total, the BLU/WARs used two Hi-Potions each and the BLU/WHM used 1 Hi-Ether. *Besides the meat dishes and Yagudo Drink, we did not consume any other food. Strategy Cons: *One of the BLU/WAR came close to dying (40 HP) at the start of the battle. He was very fast at using his Hi-Potion, but it could have easily turned ugly if the bats were not slept as he used it. Other Strategies The combinations listed here have worked, but details are either self explainatory, combinations of above strategies, or puzzles for you to figure out. *'Beastmaster + Dragoon + Dragoon' *'Summoner + Dragoon + Dragoon' *'Summoner + Summoner + Summoner' *'Beastmaster + White Mage + Ranger' *'Paladin + Beastmaster + Beastmaster' *'Ninja + Beastmaster + Summoner' *'Dragoon + Dark Knight + Monk' *'Dragoon + Dragoon + Monk'